I Always Stay Here For You
by nathalypotter
Summary: un harry ginny y ron hermione, despues del sexto libro, lo que desearia que pase. espero q les gueste soy bastante nueva en esto. pasen vean y comenten.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno Este es mi primer y único fic hasta el momento.. un harry ginny… ron hermione ) espero q les guste muchísimo!!! todo sucede despues de finalizado el sexto año en la escuela Howarts de magia y hechiceria. lo que podria ser, la continuacion... pasen y vean y ojala lo difruten )  
**_

****

* * *

**_ I Always Stay Here For You _**

_**Capitulo 1 Lechuzas Mensajeras Una Vez Más **_

Ya era tarde y entrada la noche. Hacia días que no dormía bien, y la sequedad de su garganta lo hizo despertar. El frío se colaba por al agujero en el vidrio y se levanto lentamente para ponerse sus chinelas. Su primo roncaba y sus tíos habían dejado encendida la televisión. Aun cuando tenia tiempo una cabecita roja asomaba en sus pensamientos, aquella que lo había hecho cambiar de parecer luego del entierro, aquella que el imaginaba, sentada sobre una mesa con puño y letra sobre una de las tantas cartas q había recibido ese verano. Faltaban solo horas para retornar a la madriguera. Si bien siempre lo complacía la idea de ver a sus amigos y a los señores Weasley que siempre le hospedaban tan bien, creía que la situación seria un poco incomoda, ya que el hecho de estar de novio con su única hija, lo aterraba.

"descuida harry, mama y papa estaran muy contentos de que seas Tu y no otro el que este conmigo. sabes cuanto te aprecian.." eran las palabras que su palirroja preferida no paraba de repetir en cada carta cuando el le contaba sobre sus temores. si alguien supiera cuanto la queria pensaria porquenunca antes lo habia imaginado. simplemente Ginny weasley con ese año de edad que le faltaba para ser igual a el, lo enloquecia. su ña, su princesa, su ginn, lo hacia estremecer con solo imaginarla. definitivamente Harry James Potter estaba enamorado, como nunca antes, por primera vez.

Se dirigio hasta el escritorio donde lo esperaba una jarra de agua bastante caliente, vio una foto en su mesita, con dos personas que le sonreían y recordó las últimas palabras de esa pelirroja que tanto quería sobre ellos. "es que aun así si lo piensas Harry creo que tus padres no hubieran permitido que abandones todo por venganza, si te vas y te pasa algo, ni ellos ni tus amigos ni yo nos lo podremos perdonar! no podría soportar la idea de que vayas en esa búsqueda sin mi..." su misión estaba incompleta, pero la promesa de llevarla si debía irse hacia que se mantuviera donde estaba. Si algo solo le llegaba a pasar, el no podría seguir, no mas perdidas se había planteado, antes de ver desaparecer mas gente se iría el, y eso también, era parte de la promesa.

Mira el reloj que para los dos meses, ginny le había regalado. Ya eran las doce! ya tenia diecisiete años, ya era mayor. Pero aun así no sentía felicidad, solo pensaba en que estaría festejando junto a sus amigos y novia en algunas horas... Y le volvía la sensación de incomodidad.

Y de repente la luna desapareció. Una sombra negra la oculto, que al acercarse más, describió la figura de una lechuza, luego de dos... que terminaron siendo tres. Corrió a la ventana y la abrió de par en par. La niebla abundante desde hace poco más de un año hacia que esa ventana, pese al calor q adentro se concebía, viva cerrada. La primera lechuza en llegar, supo al instante, era del guardabosque Hagrid. La distinguió por los garabatos con que los que se exponía su nombre y por el paquete con olor a moho que esta traía. La segunda, de su amiga Hermione, por su prolijidad, y lo que parecía un libro que traía muy prolijamente en una bolsa color perla. La ultima algo vieja era Eroll, la de la familia weasley, que como bien sabia harry, no podía aguantar tantos kilómetros sin llegar así. el alma se le fue a los pies, esperaba esa carta como ninguna otra. Pero al tomarla con tanta furia distinguió una letra distinta a la que tanto esperaba. Era la de Ron, que si bien lo alegraba, lo desesperanzaba. Ginny se había olvidado de el??

Aguardo unos minutos, se hicieron las doce y cuarto doce y media... Al llegar a la una y ver q seguía allí parado frente a una ventana por la cual solo entraba niebla... Decidió sentarse a leer aquellas cartas de los que si se habían acordado de el. Pero de repente alguien golpeo su puerta...

Pero de repente alguien golpeo su puerta... y tan sorprendido estaba, por que no era precisamente horario de visitas, que un impulso lo llevo nuevamente a acordarse de aquella niña que tanto lo enamoraba. Corrió a la puerta, y fueron los mellizos weasley quienes le devolvieron el saludo.

-harry!!! Un placer verte nuevamente querido... Cuñado??? -le dijo George tendiéndole su mano. Que harry, tan estupefacto, tardo en estrechar.vio el enfasis con que pronuncio la ultima palabra el mellizo y se dio cuenta que ya no tenia por que temer, aquella tambien era como su familia, y todos sabrian como el queria cuidar a la pequeña.

-cuanto tiempo harry! -continuo Fred - te sorprenderá vernos, pero teniendo en cuenta las ansias de ginny de verte y suponiendo que de no venir algo feo nos pasaría ya que le debemos un gran favor pensamos que seria oportuno buscarte un rato antes, que se yo, para que puedan estar solos un rato y ver el amanecer... y esas cosas de... bueno de eso

-pero ojo Potter por que sigue siendo nuestra hermana! -dijo otra voz y un chico alto y con pecas coloradas salio detrás de los mellizos. el mas celoso de los weasley, por asi decirlo, se aparecio en el umbral de la puerta sonriendo.

-ron! - dijo harry aun mas sorprendido y le dio un abrazo a su amigo - que haces tu también acá?

-es que a decir verdad ginny nos hizo un favor a los tres, un asunto de Fleur y el casamiento. Además no se si recuerdas que este verano aprobé el examen de aparición.-dijo mirandolo con orgullo y sacando a relucir su credencial.

-si harry creemos que lo ha repetido unas 147 veces desde que lo consiguió - dijo fred resignado - en fin ron y george llevaran tu baúl y la jaula de Hedwid, que será mejor que le pidas que vaya volando por que será mas fácil así, y yo iré contigo de acuerdo?

-se supone que nos apareceremos? - pregunto harry aunque al terminar la frase noto que era demasiado obvia la respuesta.

-pues si harry! es lo más rápido y menos peligroso, además nosotros tres podemos - dijo ron con orgullo

se pusieron en marcha, ayudaron a harry a empacar todo y a escribir una nota a sus tíos. Cinco minutos después ya se disponían a irse. La felicidad era inmensa, puesto que el enojo casi lo había dominado por completo minutos antes de la llegada de ron y sus hermanos, y lo que mas quería, en ese momento era ver a ginny y fundirse en un beso después de tantos meses...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos – la Gran Bienvenida

La aparición resulto una maravilla. Si bien ron todavía a veces fallaba, su único error causo que la jaula de hedwid llegara dos metros más lejos que ellos mismos. No había ninguna luz encendida, salvo la de la ventana del segundo piso a la derecha donde una cabeza de cabellos rojos asomo por dos fugaces segundos. Minutos más tarde harry estaba abrazando a su novia después de cuatro semanas y algo más de no verla. Si bien lo inhibió un poco la presencia de los mellizos, ya que estaba acostumbrado a estar con su novia y su amigo ron, no pudo aguantar las ganas de besarla. Ya que extrañaba mas que a cualquier cosa en la vida, esos dulces labios que tenia una vez a.m. delante suyo. El beso fue breve pero lo bastante agradable como para hacerle olvidar el tiempo que estuvo encerrado sin siquiera morder ir a dar una vuelta, solo hablando con ella por carta y tratando de sonreírle a una foto que solo se movía.

-y este es el momento george en que nos vamos! - dijo fred tomando el baúl de harry y abriendo la puerta trasera.

-si supongo que será lo mas conveniente ya que fue nuestra promesa y además de que las cursilerías me aburren, la tienda mañana no se abrirá sola. - dijo fred que cuando hubo terminado de llevar el baúl de harry con su mellizo adentro desapareció con un Plan!

Pero ron aun se quedaba ahi parado. Harry sabia que a el no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su hermana este con alguien por ahi dándose besos, pero siempre hermione lo había convencido diciendo que mejor harry antes que cualquier otro, y su amigo sabia perfectamente las intensiones que este tenia para con ginny. Se sintió algo molesto, por que si bien en otro momento de su vida lo que mas le hubiera gustado hacer era charlar con su amigo sobre las vacaciones, en ese instante solo quería estar con su novia.

-ron, no haremos nada fuera de lo debido, quedamos en algo tu y yo. Me acostare temprano y mama y papa no se enteraran de que estuvimos acá. Por favor déjame un rato a solas con harry - dijo la pelirroja a su hermano, que sin emitir palabra marcho algo enfadado a su habitación

ella aferro fuertemente su mano, y lo llevo hasta el árbol al lado del gallinero donde siempre antes solían descansar luego de un arduo partido de quidditch. Harry se sentó y ella se apoyo sobre sus piernas, le acaricio un poco el pelo y sin mas palabras que un te extrañe demasiado lo abrazo fuerte y comenzó a llorar. El la separo y con sus manos seco sus lágrimas, beso su mejilla y le dijo

-vamos no seas tonta ya estoy acá, estamos solos, no pasara nada. Yo estoy acá para cuidarte. Dime que sucede

-es que... es que... - decía ella mientras sollozaba- estas semanas fueron muy difíciles para mi, el no tenerte acá se me hizo imposible, pero también se me ha cruzado mucho por la cabeza el pensar que soy demasiado egoísta como para quererte solo para mi y no dejar que realices lo que tu deberías o quieres hacer por el bien de todos. - no paraba de mirar el suelo, realmente estaba muy apenada y harry no podía hacer mas q contenerla con sus caricias

-eres la persona mas bella q se me cruzo en la vida ginny, no tienes el poder de ser egoísta, no podrías, tu solo pensaste que esto seria lo mejor para mi, me cuidaste, como siempre hiciste - y comenzando a ver que la chica lo estaba mirando la abrazo algo mas fuerte y comenzó a tocar su pelo formando con sus manos rizos- y ya te dije mi tarea no la abandonare aunque este en howarts. Seguiré desde allí hasta que pueda... te lo he prometido, y además yo tampoco sabría cuanto tiempo aguantaría estando sin vos.

Dicho esto ginny sonrió. Y se besaron como hacia semanas no podían hacer. Fue un beso tierno y algo mojado ya que algunas lágrimas todavía salían de esos ojos tan hermosos. Sentía que el tiempo no había pasado, que eran otra vez días felices, se borraron de su mente los recuerdos y pensamientos oscuros y solo en su cerebro había espacio para ginny.

Hablaron de todo. De sus sentimientos de cuanto se habían extrañado y necesitado. Harry le confeso su temor ante el encuentro con sus padres y la angustia de pensar que quizás la señora wealey lo tratara igual q a fleur.

-mi madre esta chocha harry, si bien me dio todas las indicaciones típicas de una madre, nada la habría puesto mas contenta que su hija este con harry potter que también es como su hijo. A mi padre le sorprendió un poco no t lo voy a negar y por eso le pidió a los chicos que mientras estés acá no dejen que nos quedemos solos por las noches y cosas así. Me hablo a mí también sobre la ética y la moral de la casa y bla bla bla. Pero igual ya casi no esta en casa.

-igual no se me pasaría por la cabeza hacer algo fuera de lo debido... acá- y sonrió levemente- las cosas se están poniendo fuleras no??? - pregunto ya que el tema puso colorada a ginny

-sabes a quien han arrestado???

-no, realmente hoy no he podido leer el profeta..

-nada mas ni nada menos que a el padre de McLaggen, estaba en una situación comprometedora con unos supuestos mortífagos.

-no pensé en ningún momento que podría pertenecer a una familia de esa clase, si bien es medio inutil y demás... -dijo el muchacho de los ojos verdes lo que provoco una sonrisa en la pelirroja

-y pensar que en cuarto año me pidió de salir.. -dijo ginny

-queeee??-respondió harry altanero y sin querer tiro del pelo de su novia -lo siento, pero eso no lo sabia, entrenaste con el, fuiste a fiestas de Slughorn y no me habías comentado que andaba atrás tuyo!

-calla harry que nos pueden oír! fue solo un comentario, además en ese entonces no estábamos juntos y jamás le hubiera dicho que si! -respondió volviendo a poner la mano de su amado en su cabello

el la beso. Amaba tanto estar así con ella y tanto ella disfrutaba haciéndolo enfadar un poco cuando le contaba de los demás chicos que se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de algunas caricias. Y se fundieron en uno y en mil besos, hasta que la chica termino acostada en el suelo con su novio arriba. Pero era tan dulce tan tierna la situación que ninguno se percato del lugar donde estaban o del revoloteo que ya empezaba en el gallinero.

-Me has hecho demasiada falta ginny, no creo soportar un día mas sin tenerte pero.. -empezó el chico distanciándose un poco de ella - pero se que te he prometido volver al castillo.. Y siento que no podré hacerlo.. Siento que.. Debo seguir con mi misión y .. Dejarte un tiempo sola..

-no harry, no hagas de esto más difícil... no quiero estar sola! no podría soportarlo - comenzó la pequeña..

-entiendo que no quieras estar sola ginn, y tampoco suplico eso, se que en mi viaje podrían pasar millones de cosas que quizás nos separen definitivamente y pese a que partiría así mi alma no puedo prohibirte que seas feliz con otro - dijo harry aunque no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca

-Harry no por favor...No hagas esto mas difícil de lo que es... -le suplico la chica con la grimas en los ojos..

-no quiero que estés sola.. No lo mereces y no estas obligada a mi si decido irme.. -para harry también era muy difícil decir todo aquello sin derramar una lagrima

-harry! en serio piensas que si tu te vas yo calmare mi soledad con otros?? -pregunto la pelirroja ofendida y atino a pararse- no me conoces harry..

Harry tomo de su mano.. y la atrajo hacia el..

-disculpa lo siento.. No podría.. no puedo dejarte fue una fugaz idea lamento lo que dije.. es que simplemente mi amor es tan grande ginny y mis ganas de protegerte tan fuertes que me hacen pensar que quizás en otras condiciones estarías mejor... es que son tantos mis deseos de cuidarte y mis miedos de no poder hacerlo... -dijo harry apenado y miedoso..

-mi dulce potter, con nadie mas que contigo deseo estar y por nadie mas q por vos deseo ser cuidada. -le dijo sonriendo la pelirroja y se abalanzo sobre el comenzándolo a besar apasionadamente

quedo encima de el. el aire era muy escaso entre ellos. estaban besándose apasionadamente sus manos recorrían la cintura de la joven y harry pensó q no aguantaría mas un minuto así. ella agarro su cabeza y lo beso aun mas. deslizo su mano hacia su camisa e intento desabrocharla. todavía era de noche, aun la luz no se percibía. solo el reflejo de la luna y los ojos de su amado eran testigos del futuro acto de amor. el le levanto la falda sin casi pensarlo. pero fue tan despacio y tan tierno que de un momento a otro las posiciones cambiaron y nadie lo había notado. el se había sentado y respaldado contra el árbol, ella sobre su regazo había conseguido desabrochar la camisa hasta casi sacarla por completo. las manos de harry recorrieron los hombros de la muchacha, culminaron en el cuello y bajaron lentamente hasta perderse en la cintura donde lentamente comenzaron a subir la remera.

minutos mas tarde ambos cuerpos casi desnudos daban pruebas de amor como nunca antes lo habían hecho. y con tanta dulzura como ella siempre había esperado que fuera su primera vez. harry fue tan despacio, tan minucioso como si temiera hacerle daño, casi con miedo a profanar ese cuerpo sagrado. esa noche harry y ginny se amaron como siempre su destino lo había forjado desde el primer cruce en la estación de king kross. esa noche juraron amor por siempre.

una vez concluido su acto el la vistió como a una muñequita, con tanta delicadeza como si temiera que le hubiera molestado lo acontecido. ella lo besaba con mas amor que nunca, acariciaba su pelo y jugueteaba en su cuello. era como una niña complacida y enamorada, no podía creer lo que sucedía. lo que siempre ambos habían deseado se había hecho a las afueras de la casa de la pequeña ya no una niña. con tanta pureza como aquella princesa se merecía, con tanto amor como solo ellos dos se tenían.

ella le puso la camisa y se levanto. le tendió la mano y el la siguió. la agarro por la cintura y apoyo su espalda contra un árbol. la tapo con su cuerpo y la beso nuevamente, hasta perderse casi por completo en una nueva escena de amor. pero justo antes de volver a empezar notaron que la luz ya no decía que era de noche sino que daba paso al amanecer, y con ganas de mas sabiendo que ya no podían se dispusieron a entrar en la cocina.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Solo se miraban y besaban como si eso solo respondiera por lo sucedido. Harry se sentó en una silla y ella preparo café con tostadas. Le sirvió un poco a su amado y solo se sentó para contemplarlo. El le dijo que se acercara y ella fue junto a harry. Sentada en su regazo lo beso con vergüenza. La luz ya mostraba perfectamente la cara de su amado y eso le producía nervios sobre lo que había pasado.

-ginny, fue lo mas hermoso que viví en mi vida. Gracias por darme este regalo tan preciado por hacerme de tu confianza. Por.. -trato de continuar pero fue silenciado con el índice de la colorada.

-harry, siempre lo he soñado con vos. Este momento fue nuestro y solo pro eso fue especial. Pero será nuestro y solo nuestro hasta el fin de nuestros días. Tu y yo sabemos cuan felices somos a partir de hoy. -lo miro ya casi sin vergüenza y se levanto - me iré a dormir y será conveniente que tu también. Recuerda que mi hermano sabe que estas acá y sabe que has estado conmigo por casi cuatro horas! -dijo mirando su reloj

-vamos - propuso harry y la acompaño hasta su habitación, la beso frente a la puerta con un beso que pareció eterno - aunque no se si pueda dormir -susurro y se fue.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Los Celos de Ron**_

Ron estaba muy extraño con su amigo. Se levanto sin llamarlo y al verlo bajar a la cocina salia a comprar algo al pueblo. La Sra. weasley no se preocupo por su llegada. Lo mellizos ya le habían contado algo sobre una carta de suplica de harry y una pelea con los dursley con lo cual molly quedo satisfecha y algo rezongona acerca de la actitud de los tíos. a harry en parte le dolía la actitud de su amigo. El siempre le había dicho que prefería a harry como cuñado antes q a cualquier otro pero sabia que por ser hermano de ginny seria muy cuidadoso de ella.

-Harry dijo Hermione que la disculpes pero no podrá llegar hasta después del mediodía, con lo cual cariño, si no te molesta retrasaremos el festejo.. -dijo al Sra. Weasley mientras le preparaba el desayuno.

-que feste...glo..- pregunto harry con la boca llena..

-pues tu cumpleaños tontuelo! -le contesto la voz mas dulce que el conocía. -estas aquí harry querido! cuanto t extrañe - fingía ginny no haberlo visto y corría hacia el.

En ese instante entro ron enojado.

-harry, tenemos que hablar -dijo siguiendo hacia la escalera para dirigirse a su habitación.

Harry con una mirada de sorpresa y preguntándole con los ojos a ginny si ella sabia algo, salio tras su amigo. al llegar a la habitación este cerro la puerta y se sentó en la cama que le iba a pertenecer hasta terminadas las vacaciones

-mira harry -comenzó ron- se que eres el novio de mi hermana pero no se hasta cuando podré tolerar esto. Se que ayer entraron casi al amanecer y que estuvieron en los alrededores del gallinero. Me parece que mi familia y yo te hemos dado la suficiente confianza como para que nos defraudes y me parece que esas acciones están fuera de si. -dijo ron con una vos de hombre grande, como si fuera el padre de la joven y con cara de pocos amigos.

-lo siento ron si te ha disgustado pero hacia semanas que no veía a tu hermana, y creo que deberías saber que esa confianza nunca la defraudare, ya que solo estuvimos conver... -trato de explicar harry pero fue interrumpido.

-conversando?? Pero por favor harry crees que me chupo el dedo yo? no me tomes de estupido! -y el tono de ron se iba agravando mas - eso no se llama hablar. Te repito harry esta situación me esta molestando y no quisiera perder nuestra relación de amistad por que te pasas con mi hermana

-espera! yo me paso con tu hermana ronald? -dijo harry tomándolo como una ofensa

-pues si, es una niña de 16 años! tu eres casi un hombre, entiendo tus necesidades pero también entiendo que es mi hermana

-y con eso que? -pregunto el moreno desafiante

-se ve que no te enseñaron modales potter -dijo ron casi fuera de si

-si los he aprendido weasley pero tu no has aprendido a pensar se ve-contesto harry sin pensar que se dirigía nada mas y nada menos que a su mejor amigo

-que dices potter? -pregunto ron al mismo tiempo que se encaminaba sobre harry- lo que oíste, y sinceramente pelearme me parece una estupidez, lo siento me retiro -dijo harry con tono superado y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pero Ron fue mas rápido y alcanzo a cerrarla al mismo tiempo que le pego un puñetazo

-que estas haciendo ron!? -Pregunto harry tendido en la cama e incrédulo- acaso te has vuelto loco?

-como le sigas faltando el respeto a mi casa y a mi hermana las cosas seguiran asi potter - concluyo ron y se marcho

el día se le hizo muy largo a harry. Cuando llego hermione le contó todo, hasta ese pequeño secreto que con ginny habían jurado guardar. le confeso todo a su amiga, sobre lo que sintió, sobre la pelea con ron, sobre sus miedos, hablaron por horas sin percatarse casi que en la casa preparaban un festejo en el cual el pelirrojo que era amigo de harry desde primer año no participaría.

-mira harry, por un lado -le decía hermione - entiende a ron, creo que seria muy difícil saber o sentir que tu hermana.. bueno que tu hermana pequeña ha "cambiado" ... pero espera, nunca ron se ha puesto así, incluso nunca se ha percatado de nada ni ha sido muy intuitivo... has revisado tu baúl hoy - pregunto hermione que ya casi tenia la respuesta ante la actitud de su amigo

-pues no, no me hizo falta nada hoy salvo la ropa -harry empezaba a entender - salvo por el hecho, de que si mal no recuerdo, la capa de mi padre estaba abajo de todo y esta mañana se encontraba justo abajo del jean que me puse ayer ... -ya había entendido más de lo suficiente

-ay harry por dios! los ha visto, ha visto lo que paso.. Pobre ron! -dijo hermi casi sin pensarlo

-como pobre ron hermione -dijo harry sin dar crédito a sus oídos -pobre de nosotros dos, nos vio y nos puede delatar

-realmente creer que ron podría haber soportado ver TODO -resalto esa palabra -sin siquiera pegarte o marcharse, simplemente vio el comienzo y supuso el final

pero harry se paro y fue en busca de su amigo, sin que hermione pudiera pararlo pero si con ella detrás.

-quien eres tu para sacarme mis cosas -dijo tomándolo del brazo con fuerza cuando lo encontró en la pieza que ambos compartían

-quien eres tu para hacerle eso a mi hermana -contesto con una pregunta el colorado

-no me contestes con otra pregunta, dime por que has robado la capa de mi padre para meter las narices donde no te llaman -harry estaba furioso y ninguno de los dos escuchaba la voz de hermi que trataba de impedir la pelea.

-y tu contéstame por que has defraudado nuestra confianza harry. Nos pagas con esto? has hecho.. tu sabes lo que has hecho nada más y nada menos que en mi casa con MI hermana... -una vez mas atino a pegarle el que seria el segundo puñetazo del día pero esta vez harry fue mas rápido y lo detuvo

-cuando entiendas que la amo entenderás que no le hice nada mas que.. -harry se detuvo la charla se estaba desviando donde ellos no querían

-potter Salí a controlarlos y me encontré con eso! -dijo ron estallando sin poder controlarse -maldito desgraciado es mi hermana!!!!

Se fue hacia el aparto a hermione contra la cama y empezaron a pelear. la muchacha no sabia que hacer ambos estaban fundidos en una nube de golpes y manotazos y se gritaban a mas no poder. Ginny entro en la habitación y se colgó sobre su hermano. Hermi entonces hizo lo mismo con harry.

-maldita sea paren -grito ginny y harry se contuvo - me explican que les pasa??

-el estupido de te hermano con sus celos aterradores y encima robando mis cosas -contesto harry con frialdad, que si bien sabia que ron tenia toda la razón del mundo no iba a aceptarlo

-eres tu el que te equivocas potter, pequeña tu también has pasado el limite, traicionaste la confianza que te dimos, cuando lo sepan los mellizos.. -dijo ron y se soltó de su hermana pero esta vez no embistió contra harry sino que se sentó en su cama

-cuando... cuando sepan... que? -pregunto ginny con miedo mirando a su novio  
-cuando sepan lo que han hecho ustedes dos en el jardín..

-y que se supone que han hecho? -pregunto charlie

-nada simplemente que ron se puso un poco celoso por que estábamos en el jardín sin el!-mintió ginny y mirando a su hermano con los ojos como plato

-ay por favor ron! deja a tu hermana y a tu amigo en paz! -dijo charlie y continuo el camino hacia el cuarto de los gemelos, donde dormía

-te has salvado por muy poco ginny-dijo ron y se sentó en la cama tomando la mano de hermione para que se sentara con el. Si bien eso era ya usual, a harry lo sorprendió bastante, pero no era momento para ponerse a preguntar por que sus dos amigos estaban de la mano.

-mira ron yo se muy bien lo que debo o no hacer. y si acá el problema es el lugar.. -trato de resolver ginny mientras harry también se sentaba frente a su amigo y miraba hacia la pared con el póster del equipo anaranjado, con mucho enfado

-ginny no solo es el lugar es la ubicación tuya y de tu novio, recuerda que aun eres mi hermana -dijo ron ya mucho más calmado, acariciando la mano de hermione, lo cual SIEMPRE lograba que recapacite.

-ron al verdad que un día como hoy no tengo ganas de discutir y menos contigo. Disculpa si te hemos ofendido y prometemos guardar la compostura, por otro lado vuelvo a aclararte que no.. -dijo harry retomando la palabra.

-no me mientas potter -dijo ron mirándolo de reojo con mucho ¿odio?- que harás que todo empiece de nuevo. -y harry vio como su amigo apretaba con más fuerza a la castaña

-esta bien ron dejémoslo todo así, y bueno si es tanto problema no estaré con tu hermana muy cerca estos días-trato de resignarse harry

-oye no! ¿Por que? -dijo ginny mirando a su novio con enfado -el puede pavonearse por ahí con su novia (y disculpa hermione si te molestan mis palabras no es contra vos todo esto) y yo no puedo acercarme a mi novio por sus locos celos y su tontería -y miro a ron .hermione se puso colorada como un tomate y se fue.

-bueno ginny pero.. -comenzó harry -un momento ronald weasley - maldita sea estas de novio y no me lo has contado!

-creo q los dejare solos -se fue y beso a harry quien fue cortante con ella puesto que no quería desatar los nervios de ron cuando parecía que todo se había recuperado. -hombres! -suspiro ginny

-este bueno.. - empezó ron y sus orejas cambiaron de color tornándose un rojo fuerte - sigo sosteniendo que te has desubicado harry -trato de mantener el hilo de la anterior conversación

-no cambies de tema ron y habla ya -puntualizo harry puesto que ahora le cerraban muucho mas las cosas

-buenos.. Es que.. Caray harry no quiero que pienses que tratamos de ocultártelo, simplemente que te lo queríamos decir los dos, cara a cara... -y el colorado comenzó a rascarse con nerviosismo - cuando empezó todo no era momento para hablar de estas cosas...

FLASH BACK

una vez que terminaron los funerales de Dumbledor y que hubieron hablado con harry, el se retiro a la sala común y pidió que no lo acompañaran. Hermione aun lloraba por lo sucedido y se sentaron a orillas del lago. Ron la abrazo y toco su cabello hasta que prácticamente dejo de llorar y solo se escuchaban pequeños suspiros. No hablaron por unos quince minutos más hasta que hermione se había recuperado totalmente. Se incorporo (estaba sobre el pecho de ron) se acomodo el cabello y ron seco sus últimos recuerdos de lagrimas.

-gracias ron -dijo hermione y retuvo su mano en la mejilla, lo que produjo que el colorado se ponga aun mas rojo. Entonces la soltó dándole pie a que el también haga lo mismo para no incomodarlo. Pero el no lo hizo, miro a los alrededores (verdaderamente hermione nunca entendió por que lo hizo hasta que el le explico semanas después que no quería que lo viera nadie si ella lo rechazaba) y se acerco mas. Hermione no lo detuvo sino que hizo lo mismo que su amigo. El llevo su otra mano a la mejilla izquierda de hermi llevando su cabeza hacia adelante hasta casi sus labios. Cuando se detuvo y ella entonces abrió los ojos.

-no permitas que me arrepienta toda mi vida... dime ahora si quieres que pare -le susurro el colorado.

Acto seguido hermione le dio un beso tan profundo y sincero como había esperado desde el primer día en howarts. Unas lágrimas volvieron a asomar en los ojos color miel de hermione. Y ron la separo

-disculpa no quise incomodarte -dijo tratándose de levantar

-no me has incomodado ron - dijo hermi reteniéndolo en el pasto -es que simplemente... no puedo creer que al fin abriste los ojos. Nunca supiste cuanto te amaba tontuelo!

-herm.. Herm.. Tu me amabas? -pregunto ronald incrédulo

-si tanto o más que ahora -sonrió mirando sus orejas amarillas.

-yo también te amado siempre y tu nunca te has dado cuenta. -dijo ron avergonzado y mirando el suelo

-no es que no lo he hecho. -dijo hermione tratando de encontrar sus ojos y al no hacerlo levanto la cara de su ¿amigo? -siempre pensé que tomarías la iniciativa, creo que lo espere desde el baile de cuarto, cuando tuve que ir con víctor -sonrió al ver ron como se sobresaltaba al oír ese nombre - y por eso termine llorando y reprochándote que siempre lo arruinabas todo -concluyo hermione y la sonrisa como que se desdibujo de su rostro - y este año, pensé que tal vez, estando mas grandes, después de haber entendido que cualquier cosa podía pasar de acá en mas, pensé que quizás tuvieras mi mismo pensamiento de deber aprovechar las cosas al máximo mientras se pueda.. Pero empezaste con lavander y no pude evitar el disgustarme es que sueles ser tan necio ronald weasley -sonrió hermione una vez mas y acaricio la mejilla de su ¿amigo?

-herm.. Simplemente pensé.. Que tal vez no querías.. que era arruinar las cosas como una persona como tu estaría conmigo? -pregunto extrañado y cabizbajo

-por amor? -le respondió hermione y encontró sus ojos al fin

se fundieron en un nuevo beso que duro más de quince minutos.

-eres lo que siempre espere hermione -susurro ron a su oído - gracias por permitirme estas aquí con vos.

-yo ya no puedo esperarte mas ronald weasley.. y las cosas no pueden quedar así -trato de hacerle entender hermione que era lo que quería.

-entonces.. Hermione.. me permitirías.. me dejarías ser mas que un amigo? -dijo ron con la sonrisa mas grande de todas

-creo que eso esta mas que claro -dijo hermione colorada

y ron se paro y aunque ya nadie podía oírlo pues todos estaban adentro aun de duelo grito mas fuerte que nunca

SOY EL NOVIO DE HERMIONE GRANGER!!!

---------Fin Del Flash Black--------------

-y así fue harry - dijo ron con demasiada vergüenza - siento mucho no habértelo dicho y hermione también es solo que no era el momento para tanta felicidad, aunque nosotros la necesitábamos, sabíamos que estabas mal por lo de dumbledor y por ginny.

-realmente harry, creímos que lo mejor era esperar a tenerte nuevamente enfrente -dijo hermione que de repente había entrado y se había sentado en la cama junto a ron -para poder contarte todo bien y verte bien, lo siento harry..

-no deben hacerse ningún problema, esta todo bien.. Estoy .. Como decirlo?.. Feliz - y abrazo a sus dos amigos - en buena hora eh!

Los tres sonrieron y sin ningún vestigio de rencor bajaron a ayudar.


End file.
